Fireflies
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot. RyouxBakura. Fluff. Inspired by Fireflies by Owl City. I own NOTHING!


**AN//: If you hadn't guessed because of the title, this story was inspired by Fireflies by Owl City. I love that song.**

* * *

Two mothers watched as their two young boys ran around the darkening backyard chasing fireflies and placing them in a jar. The two boys both had long white hair and brown eyes. One would think that they were related but they weren't. One had much sharper features than the other. Not to mention that he was also a few inches taller than the other. He was also a few weeks older than the other. The younger one giggled.

"Bakura! Bakura! Look! I caught one!" He smiled and watched it crawl over his hand before taking flight again.

"Ryou! It's getting away!" Bakura informed as he grabbed the jar. It already had a few fireflies in it. Ryou gasped and looked around, trying to find the runaway bug in the dark. He started chasing after it when he saw it light up. However, it flew just high enough to be out of Ryou's reach. The young boy started to pout and was about to cry that he was too short to get it when another hand reached out and grabbed the firefly for him. Bakura smiled at him and handed him the glowing bug. "Here!" Ryou beamed.

"Thank you, Bakura!" Ryou placed the firefly in the jar with the rest before standing on his tip toes to give Bakura a small peck on the cheek. The mother's chuckled to themselves as they saw Bakura's face become a nice shade of red. Ryou didn't notice however, for he had gone back to chasing lightning bugs.

"They are such a cute couple aren't they?" Ryou's mother asked, though it was a bit more of a statement then a question.

"It's obvious that they like each other. Let Bakura take over the conversation at the table and all he talks about is Ryou! It's so cute." Bakura's mother smiled as she watched her son silently fawn over Ryou as he ran around looking for fireflies.

"Do you think they will end up dating in high school?" Ryou's mother wondered. Bakura's mother shrugged.

"A lot can happen in that time." She looked at her watch, finally deciding that Ryou and Bakura needed to come inside for bed. "Bakura! Ryou! Bedtime!" Bakura turned around and was about to protest when Ryou intervened.

"Okay!" he responded cheerfully. Bakura shut his mouth and pouted, following Ryou inside.

After getting ready for bed, Bakura snuck a cookie from the kitchen and proceeded to eat it, hiding beside the fridge so no one would find him. When the mothers came in they didn't see him. They started talking and Bakura almost gagged himself. They were talking about girly stuff! This went on for a few minutes before Ryou came in wailing.

"I can't find 'Kura!" He was dressed in oversized, light blue PJs (they were Bakura's) holding a small stuffed bear. His mother kneeled down next to her son.

"Don't worry. He's around here somewhere. Just go back to bed and he'll be there when we find him."

"I don't want to go to bed unless 'Kura's there with me!" Ryou pouted and crossed his arms.

Bakura, however, was debating. He still hadn't finished his cookie and it was practically a sin not to finish a cookie! So he couldn't hide it under the fridge. But if he walked out with the cookie he would get in trouble, and not that he cared any other time but he didn't want to get in trouble in front of Ryou! But he didn't want to make Ryou sad and not come out.

His decision was cut short, however, when Ryou walked over and found him hidden in the small space between the fridge and the wall. After a moment or two, Ryou knelt down and snuggled right next to Bakura, falling asleep almost instantly. Bakura blushed glaring at his mother and Ryou's for giggling at how 'cute' they were. Bakura wasn't cute. It sounded too girly.

Eventually, after about twenty minutes, they figured out how to get Ryou and Bakura up to bed with out waking Ryou. Meaning without removing him from Bakura. And when they were in bed, Bakura pulled Ryou even closer. No monsters from under the bed were going to get Ryou tonight! Bakura's eyes slowly started to close. 'I don't want to go to bed…' he thought tiredly. 'I won't be able to be like this with Ryou tomorrow… Stupid school…' His eyes unconsciously moved to look at the fireflies on the table by the bed and his eyes closed, causing him to drift to sleep.

* * *

"'Kura," Ryou whispered. "'Kura. Wake up." Bakura slowly opened his eyes.

"Mmm? Wyou? Whas wong?" Bakura asked, not fully awake.

"The fireflies are gonna die," Ryou stated worry in his voice. "Let's let em go." And Bakura, not being able to deny Ryou anything, agreed. Sliding on their slippers, they grabbed the jar and silently made their way to the back door. Sliding it open they tip toed to the middle of the yard, the dew making their slippers wet.

Ryou lifted the lid off of the glass container. The lightning bugs closest to the top immediately flew out at the rush of fresh air. They rest on the sides and at the bottom soon followed after. Ryou gazed at the sight before him. He turned to Bakura, smiling.

"It's so pretty Bakura!" Ryou proclaimed before he went back to watch. Bakura slipped his hand into Ryou's timidly.

"Let's go in before our moms find us out here." Ryou smiled, standing on his tip toes, giving him another quick kiss on his cheek before pulling them both inside.

* * *

Yeah… not as good on paper as it was in my head. Oh well.

Anyone want to draw Ryou in the PJs with the bear?! XD KAWAII DESU NE!!!! But if you want to see something really cute go to:

m o o g l e g u r l . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m

Just copy and paste and delete all of the spaces. There is a really cute pic of Yami and Yugi and another pic of Ryou and Kura! XD If it's doesn't work please tell me!

Ja mata!

:)LGP(:


End file.
